


Sterek Christmas Exchange

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, M/M, One Shot, Protective Derek, Sterek As Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My gift to daddy-oreo on tumblr





	Sterek Christmas Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holygolightly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holygolightly/gifts).



Derek doesn’t think he’ll ever understand teenagers, even though he was once one himself. The pack had dragged him along with them to a bar so they could ‘celebrate’, the only reason Derek had agreed to come was because Stiles was going to be there as well. That’s how he ended up in his current position, up against the wall silently keeping an eye on everyone. Scott, Allison, Isaac and Lydia were chatting and drinking near the bar, Erica and Boyd were snogging each other against the wall and Stiles was nowhere to be found. 

Derek’s inner wolf stirred at the absence of his mate; Stiles had gone to get them both a drink, but that had been 10 minutes ago. Surely it didn’t take that long to get two drinks… right? The bar was busy but not overly crowded and there were three staff behind the bar, where could he had gone? 

The thought of Stiles flirting with someone crossed his mind but quickly vanished, Stiles was not that type of person, he would never do that. Just as Derek was about to begin looking for Stiles he spotted him… with another man. Derek froze as he took in the scene; Stiles was standing awkwardly against the bar looking extremely uncomfortable as ever and Derek could see a man standing opposite him.

Derek felt himself growl lowly, clearly Stiles didn’t want this guy around him and wanted to get out of the situation, NOW. With a frown, Derek began making his way towards the pair, but quickly squeezing through the small crowd to come out behind Stiles, slowly snaking his arms around the smaller boy’s waist. Derek felt Stiles tense up as his arms first came in contact with him but quickly relaxed when he realized who the arms belonged to; the moment the man across from them noticed Derek a frown appeared on his face. 

“Excuse me buddy, we’re talking here” The man grumbled lowly, crossing his arms across his chest

“And now you’re not talking, leave” Derek replied, arms tightening around Stiles’ waist protectively. 

“So we have a tough guy here?” The man chuckled, puffing out his chest as he got up from the bar. The motion caused Derek to roll his eyes, was this guy seriously trying to start a fight? With him?

“Oh man I wouldn’t have done that” Stiles snorted, knowing what was coming next. Derek’s arms slowly unwrapped from Stiles’ waist as he approached the man, a low growl erupting from his throat as he moved. The guy was about the same size as Derek but with a smaller build, he was clearly attempting to start a fight with the way he was holding himself. 

Derek felt his eyes and teeth shift as he began to growl louder, slightly baring his teeth. All of the colour drained from the guy’s face as he took in Derek’s inhuman features 

“W-What the fuck?!” The man exclaimed taking a step backwards, his body breaking out in tremors of fear. Stiles watched from the side with a smirk on his face, he truly did have the most amazing boyfriend 

“If I were you I’d leave, like right now” Stiles suggested with a shrug of his shoulders, the guy listened to his advice and turned, running away from both of them and out of the bar. Satisfied with his work, Derek shifted back to normal and walked back over to Stiles, wrapping his arms around him once more

“Thanks for that, he would not take the hint” Stiles groaned against Derek’s shoulder as he held him 

“Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you did he?” Derek asked pulling away to place a hand on Stiles’ cheek

“Der I’m fine, he just wouldn’t stop talking” Stiles smiled, Derek nodded before rubbing his cheek against Stiles’, yet another growl rising from his throat in possessiveness

“Alright big guy take it easy, I’m perfectly fine” Stiles laughed at Derek’s wolf like nature, no matter how long he had been with Derek, he didn’t think he would ever get used to Derek’s wolf like tendencies, they were adorable. 

“I’m just so glad my big brave alpha came to protect me, a helpless damsel in distress” Stiles exclaimed, placing his hand against his head in mock peril. Derek smirked and allowed his eyes to flash red once more, knowing it was Stiles’ undoing; as expected Stiles grabbed Derek’s head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, the two only broke apart for air. Stiles’ pupils were blown wide and a blush painted his cheeks

“What do you say we get out of here and… I don’t know… fool around?” Stiles questioned, running a hand down Derek’s arm. That smirked appeared once more as the idea settled in with Derek. 

“You just read my mind” Derek exclaimed as he grabbed Stiles’ hand, pulling him towards the exit of the bar; they both were in for a truly long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terribly sorry that this is so short, I had a whole fic planned out but many personal things came up in my life and I almost had to drop out, I hope this is okay!
> 
> Once again I am terribly sorry!
> 
> -Gummi xx  
> Merry Christmas


End file.
